The United Kingdoms of Balbesia
The Four Kingdoms that compose The United Kingdoms of Balbesia The Kingdom of the Eastern Beaches-A former Seichinese Colony it became independent during the Orkish Civil War it supplies Balbesia with fish and other produce from the sea.This kingdom specializes in infantry and during the coronation ritual of Balbesia in order to attack opponents this kingdom uses pikes,spears and other long shafted weapons in order to try and take the throne of Balbesia.It is ruled by a shogun therefore it is a shogunate. The Kingdom of the Southern Forests-A former Caber colony it became independent when the Cabers no longer welcomed foreigners in Caberland it supplies Balbesia with wood and game from the forests.This kingdom specializes in horse mounted cavalry and during the coronation ritual of Balbesia in order to attack opponents this kingdom uses heavily armed mounted men with lances,swords and other sharp metal weapons in order to try and take the throne of Balbesia.It is ruled by a king and is therefore a kingdom. The Kingdom of the Western Hills-A former Kanundran colony it became independent after it rebelled and killed the heir to the Kanundran throne it supplies Balbesia with milk,cows and other grazing animals.This kingdom specializes in ranged units and during the coronation ritual of Balbesia in order to attack opponents this kingdom uses bows,long throwing spears and other ranged weapons in order to try and take the throne of Balbesia.It is ruled by a khan and is therefore a khanate. The Kingdom of the Northern Deserts-A former Akbharan colony it became independent after it sacked and destroyed the Akbharan stronghold on the island it supplies Balbesia with gold and other minerals.This kingdom specializes in camel mounted cavalry and during the coronation ritual of Balbesia in order to attack opponents this kingdom uses long spears,bows and other weapons in order to try and take the throne of Balbesia.It is ruled by a sultan and is therefore a sultanate. Trivia -In the scrolls of Kharu Gaoling his description of Balbesia is "Most of Balbesia is a large, unclaimed central landmass bordered by satellite island territories each with it's own distinct culture" -Several rebellions occured between the different kingdoms in Balbesia -The Balbesian king son of Emperor Luke of Trimere,King Luke of Balbesia united the Tarjan galaxy after the bloodline of Tarja ended. -The islands that compose Balbesia are Shima island,Ynys island,Balbesia island,Insulo island and Ada island. Balbesia's Coat of Arms Symbols-The head with a wreath of olives-it symbolizes the kingdom of the southern forests it also represents the fact that Balbesia is a united nation of four kingdoms. The mythological cresent moon-it symbolizes the kingdom of the northern deserts it also represents the fact that Balbesia provides light to the world by showing unity among it's kingdoms. The axe-it symbolizes the kingdom of the eastern beaches it also represents the fact that Balbesia has a bloody past. The five arrows-it symbolizes the kingdom of the western hills it also represents the fact that Balbesia was invaded by foreigners five times. The banner says Dduw Bendithia Y Tir which is Balbesian for God Bless The Land The Balbesian Empire The empire has it's origins when Emperor Luke did not want anymore sons for fear of the prophecy that he would be killed by one of his sons after Prince Henry so he sent the child in his wife's belly to the belly of the Queen of the southern forests who had not yet a son.After King Luke became King in Tarja the royal bloodline came to an end when the King died without a male heir.King Luke eventually conquered all of the Tarjan galaxy and became king himself.After sometime he renamed his empire Tarjan because he feared a rebellion by the Tarjans.He married Ammalia the goddess of dreams to ensure that his descendants would become King of Tarja.His last son would rule the kingdom of the southern forest while his eldest would rule over Tarja. Founding of Balbesia A treaty was signed between the four kingdoms after an impending invasion occured.Due to the unification the Acracians were never able to conquer Balbesia due to this Balbesia was formed. Coronation Ritual After the King of Balbesia dies the four kingdoms fight to the death only one king will survive three will die and after the death of the three kings the survivor must build a palace using magic and must make it stand for fifteen days while defeating the new kings of the other three kingdoms if the palace survives for fifteen days the other kings kneel before the new King of Balbesia. Category:Politics Category:Legend Category:Countries